The Darkest Night is Yet to Come
by jayfeather12345
Summary: I used to love. I used to be kind. I used to be everything a WindClan kit should be. I used to want to become the best warrior in WindClan. Since I was stolen as a kit, I changed. I now want to be the darkest leader the Clans have ever known. I was Razorkit. I will be Razorstar. Beware, for the darkest night is yet to come. This is my story. This is my time to shine.
1. Allegiances

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Warriors series, only those characters which are mine.

Enjoy.

* * *

**THE DARKEST NIGHT IS YET TO COME**

* * *

**Allegiances**

* * *

**WindClan**

* * *

**LEADER:**

Rushstar (F)

_Reddish she-cat with green eyes_

**DEPUTY:**

Emberclaw (F) – Tanglepaw

_Black she-cat with amber eyes, daughter of Singewhisker _

**MEDICINE CAT:**

Ambersky (F)

_Gray-and-white she-cat with amber eyes, Emberclaw's sister_

**WARRIORS:**

Swiftspot (F)

_Black-spotted brown she-cat with green eyes, Cloudscud's mate, mother of Fleetpaw and Gorsepaw_

Cloudscud (M)

_Gray tom with white-patched fur and blue eyes, Swiftspot's mate, father of Fleetpaw and Gorsepaw, Ashtail's older brother_

Suncloud (M) – Fleetpaw

_Pale ginger-and-cream tom with yellow eyes_

Nightgleam (M) – Gorsepaw

_Long-legged black tom with a torn ear and deep blue eyes_

Flitclaw (M)

_Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, brother of Sungaze_

Sungaze (F) – Rainpaw

_Long-haired cream she-cat with yellow eyes, sister of Flitclaw_

Dashspark (m)

_Dark brown tom with one white paw and blue eyes_

Ashtail (M) – Mistpaw

_Pale gray tom with amber eyes, father of Rainpaw and Hollowkit, Heathermist's mate and Cloudscud's younger brother _

**APPRENTICES:**

Tanglepaw (M)

_Black tom with amber eyes, Emberclaw's son_

Mistpaw (F)

_Gray she-cat with amber eyes, Emberclaw's daughter_

Fleetpaw (M)

_Black-spotted gray tom with two white paws and bright blue eyes, son of Swiftspot and Cloudscud, brother of Gorsepaw_

Gorsepaw (M)

_Gray tabby tom with green eyes, son of Swiftspot and Cloudscud, brother of Fleetpaw_

Rainpaw (F)

_Long-haired, pale gray she cat with blue eyes, daughter of Ashtail_

**QUEENS/KITS:**

Goldenwind - Sandykit (F), Spotkit (M)

_Golden tabby she-cat with yellow eyes_

Heathermist - Hollowkit (M)

_Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Rainpaw and mate of Ashtail_

Hazelmist - Leafkit (F), Razorkit (M), Dazekit (M)

_Pale brown she-cat with amber eyes_

**ELDERS:**

Thinleaf (F)

_Frail brown she-cat with amber eyes, mother of Hazelmist_

Singewhisker (M)

_Black tom with half his whiskers burnt off and amber eyes, father of Emberclaw_

Patchsight (M)

_Black-and-white tom with failed sight_

* * *

**ThunderClan:**

* * *

**LEADER:**

Hazelstar (F)

_Youngish pale brown she-cat with brown eyes, Thistleleaf's sister_

**DEPUTY:**

Thistleleaf (M)

_Brown-and-white tom with green eyes, Hazelstar's brother_

**MEDICINE CAT:**

Creamstripe (F) - Leafpaw

_Cream-and-gray she-cat with blue eyes_

**WARRIORS:**

Mistytail (F)

_Gray she-cat with blue eyes, mate of Patchstone, mother to Whitepaw_

Sharptooth (M)

_Black tom with brown eyes and sharp teeth, mate of Lightfur and father of Gingerkit, Sharpkit and Darkkit_

Patchstone(M) – Redpaw

_Black-and-white tom with blue eyes, mate of Mistytail and father of Whitepaw_

Sandgaze (F)

_Ginger she-cat with amber eyes, sister of Lightfur and Redwing_

Redwing (F)

_Dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, sister of Sandgaze and Lightfur, mate of Applegaze and mother to Redpaw, Spottedpaw and Leafpaw_

Slightear (M) – Spottedpaw

_Short-haired, dark gray tom with yellow eyes_

Tuftytail (M)

_Brown tabby tom with a long, fluffy tail and brown eyes, mate of Poppyglaze and father of Icekit, Mousekit and Furzekit_

Applegaze (M)

_Bright ginger tom with white paws and yellow eyes, mate of Redwing and father to Redpaw, Spottedpaw and Leafpaw_

Blackstone (M) - Whitepaw

_Black tom with dark green eyes and a white splash on his chest, son of Robbinfur and Dustypelt_

**APPRENTICES:**

Whitepaw(M)

_White tom with amber eyes, son of Mistytail and Patchstone_

Spottedpaw (F)

_Ginger she-cat with white patches and white spots dotted on her nose, daughter of Redwing and Applegaze_

Redpaw (M)

_Dark ginger tom with a white tail tip and green eyes, son of Redwing and Applegaze_

Leafpaw (F)

_Pale ginger she cat with blue eyes and four white paws, daughter of Redwing and Applegaze _

**QUEENS/KITS:**

Dappletail - Foxkit (M), Willowkit, (F)

_Tortoiseshell she-cat with pale green eyes_

Poppyglaze - Icekit (F), Mousekit (M), Furzekit (M)

_Dark tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes, mate of Tuftytail_

Lightfur - Gingerkit (F), Sharpkit (M), Darkkit (M)

_Pale ginger she-cat with amber eyes, mate of Sharptooth_

**ELDERS:**

Robbinfur (F)

_Brown she-cat with a white chest and paws, mother of Blackstone_

Dustypelt (M)

_Black tom with white tail tip, father of Blackstone and mate of Robbinfur_

Brownear (M)

_Brown tom with brown eyes_

* * *

**RiverClan:**

* * *

**LEADER:**

Cederstar (M)

_Gray tom with yellow eyes, mate of Frostfang and father of Smallfeather, Splashheart, Cinderspark and Tinykit_

**DEPUTY:**

Icefang (F)

_Gray-and-white she-cat with blue eyes_

**MEDICINE CAT:**

Oddpatch (M) - Smallfeather

_White tom with a black splash over the right side of his face and yellow eyes_

**WARRIORS:**

Ottertail (F)

_White, brown and black she-cat with brown eyes, sister of Beaverice_

Beaverice (M)

_Black, white and brown tom with green eyes, brother of Ottertail, mate of Reedwing and father of Onesky and Mudpaw_

Reedwing (F)

_Black-and-gray she-cat, mate of Beaverice and mother of Onesky and Mudpaw_

Splashheart (M) - Mudpaw

_White tom with one ginger paw and a small pale ginger splash on his nose with yellow eyes, son of Cederstar and Frostfang, brother of Smallfeather and Cinderspark_

Mosswave (M) - Flightpaw

_Mottled gray tom with blue eyes, brother of Lapstone, mate of Cinderspark and father of Honeykit, Mottledkit, Mistkit and Heatherkit_

Lapstone (F) – Minnowpaw

_Mottled gray-and-white she-cat with sky blue eyes, sister of Mosswave_

Onesky (M)

_Gray and black tom with dark blue eyes, son of Reedwing and Beaverice, Mudpaw's older brother_

**APPRENTICES:**

Smallfeather (M)

_Small gray tom with yellow eyes, son of Cederstar and Frostfang, brother of Cinderspark and Splashheart_

Flightpaw (F)

_Pale gray she-cat with white paws, tail tip and a white splash on her nose with green eyes, sister of Minnowpaw_

Minnowpaw (F)

_Silver-and-white tabby she-cat with blue eyes, sister of Flightpaw_

Mudpaw (M)

_Muddy brown tom with amber eyes, younger brother of Onesky and son of Reedwing and Beaverice _

**QUEENS/KITS:**

Frostfang – Tinykit (F)

_White she-cat with pale ginger patches and yellow eyes, mate of Cederstar and mother of Splashheart, Cinderspark and Smallfeather_

Cinderspark - Honeykit (F), Heatherkit (F), Mistkit (M), Mottledkit (M)

_Gray she-cat with yellow eyes, sister of Smallfeather and Splashheart, daughter of Cederstar and Frostfang and mate of Mosswave_

Spottedbramble - Blazekit (M), Bramblekit (M)

_Pale brown she-cat with flecks of white dotting her pelt and amber eyes_

**ELDERS:**

Seasplash (M)

_Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes, brother of Splashweed_

Splashweed (F)

_Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes, sister of Seasplash _

* * *

**ShadowClan:**

* * *

**LEADER:**

Rowanstar (F)

_Long-haired reddish-brown she-cat with amber eyes_

**DEPUTY:**

Elmshade (M)

_White tom with pale brown patches and honey-brown eyes_

**MEDICINE CAT:**

Whispergaze (F) - Flashpool

_White tom with a black splash over the right side of his face and yellow eyes_

**WARRIORS:**

Shadywind (F)

_Dark gray she-cat with pale green eyes and light gray patches on her nose, chest and paws_

Darkclaw (M)

_Black tom with a white tail tip_

Briskstalk (F)

_Golden tabby she-cat with two white paws and amber eyes_

Stonetail (M)

_White tom with a feathery gray tail, paws and chest with light blue eyes_

Brownpelt (M)

_Brown tabby tom with yellow eyes, older brother of Woodclaw and father of Stickpaw and Loudpaw_

Badgerfang (M)

_Black-and-white striped tom with brown eyes_

Bashfang (M)

_Light brown tabby tom with a white paw and golden eyes, brother of Wildberry_

Wildberry (F)

_Pale tortoiseshell she-cat with golden eyes, sister of Bashfang_

Woodclaw (M)

_Honey-brown, long-furred tom with brown eyes, younger brother of Brownpelt, mate of Frogstripe and father of Toadkit and Murkkit_

**APPRENTICES:**

Flashpool (M)

_Black tom with a white splash on his forehead and white striped down his flanks_

Frostpaw (F)

_White she-cat with pale gray paws, ears and tail tip_

Stickpaw (M)

_Brown tabby tom with brown eyes, son of Brownpelt and brother of Loudpaw_

Loudpaw (M)

_Long-furred brown tabby tom with amber eyes, son of Brownpelt and brother of Loudpaw_

Slickpaw (M)

_Pale brown tom with darker brown paws, tail tip and ears and yellow eyes_

Snagpaw (F)

_Gray she-cat with blue eyes and a crooked tail_

**QUEENS/KITS:**

Frogstripe – Toadkit (M), Murkkit (M)

_Striped black and brown she-cat with amber eyes, mate of Woodclaw_

Fogfur - Thornkit (M), Twistkit (F)

_Thick-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes and a feathery tail, also mother of Snagpaw and daughter of Twistfur_

**ELDERS:**

Snakebranch (M)

_Black tom with dark blue eyes_

Lizardeye (F)

_Dark ginger and brown striped she-cat with amber eyes_

Twistfur (F)

_Dark gray tabby tom with blue eyes, father of Fogfur_

* * *

**Prologue**

The wind whistled past the medicine cat's ears as she sat upon the highest hill in WindClan territory, staring up at the night sky.

She had had a dream last night full of confusing images, of claws and teeth and colored pelts flashing before her eyes too quick for her to recognise any single cat, and when she had gone to the moonstone to seek guidance, she had received none for the first time in her life. She opened her jaws to yowl questions at the twinkling stars that flashed in and out of her vision like they were winking at her, but a noise behind her made her stop.

"Ambersky."

Ambersky turned around and saw the faint outline of a cat. One of her ancestors and old mentor. "Blueshine! What's happening? Why is StarClan ignoring me?" Ambersky exclaimed as the wind chilled her bones through her thin, gray fur.

Blueshine bowed her head. "The Clans are in danger. WindClan is soon to be attacked, and if they do not prevail then all is lost."

Ambersky stared at Blueshine in dread. "Danger? Attacked by who?" she whispered, her words nearly lost as the wind picked up, dancing angry circles around the two cats.

Blueshine raised her head, her eyes glowing with a strange light. "A kit will be shunned in a Clan that is not his own; he shall become leader of the Clan that imprison him, and his vengeance will never end. Beware the attack of the coming moon; beware of the consequences of breaking the code. Heed my words or pay the price: a kit is a Clan's greatest treasure." Blueshine's voice became louder and louder after each spoken word and the WindClan medicine cat stared at her old mentor in horror.

"No, I won't let it happen!" she vowed. Blueshine gave her a sad look.

"You cannot stop destiny. Not when destiny is shaped by paws that dabble where they are unwelcome. However you can _try_ to change it," Blueshine meowed gravely. "Take care of your Clan, Ambersky. Fear not the future, only the present."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Razorkit will make his first appearance next chapter, I haven't forgotten him!


	2. The Calm before the Storm

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warrior Cats, only the characters in this story and the plot.

Hopefully this chapter is okay, but please don't hesitate to tell me if you don't like it.

* * *

**Chapter One**

**~ The Calm before the Storm ~**

"Hey, Razorkit, come and play!" Sandykit called from where she was wrestling with her brother, Spotkit, just outside the WindClan nursery.

Razorkit opened an eye and stretched, accidentally kicking his mother, Hazelmist, in the stomach.

"Oof," the pale brown queen gasped. "Be careful, Razorkit!" she growled.

Razorkit sat up and blinked, his fur sticking up everywhere and his eyes wide and apologetic. "Sorry, Hazelmist," he mewed sincerely.

Hazelmist smiled at him fondly, her earlier anger forgotten. "That's okay, it didn't hurt. I can tell you're going to be a strong warrior one day, though," she told him proudly. Razorkit puffed out his chest and was about to reply when a flying ball of golden-brown fur knocked into him.

"Not as strong as me!" Dazekit, his brother, boasted, pinning Razorkit to the ground. Razorkit pushed Dazekit away easily.

"You wish," Razorkit replied playfully.

"Razorkit, come and play," Sandykit whined. "Hollowkit and Spotkit won't play fair!"

"Okay, I'm coming!" Razorkit promised his denmate a little too loudly.

"Urgh, Razorkit, can't you be a bit quieter?" Razorkit's sister, Leafkit, mumbled sleepily. She rolled over in the nest.

"Oh, sorry," Razorkit whispered to her.

"'S okay," Leafkit murmured.

Razorkit and Dazekit ran out into the clearing with the watchful gaze of their mother following them, but Hazelmist didn't want to move for fear of disturbing Leafkit.

When they emerged from the nursery, Razorkit saw Hollowkit and Spotkit pinning Sandykit to the ground. With twin yowls, he and Dazekit pelted across the clearing towards the three kits, Razorkit bundling into Hollowkit and Spotkit, freeing Sandykit who joined him in the attack. Dazekit threw himself at Sandykit, pulling her off Hollowkit and soon all five kits were a writing mass on the ground, each of them enjoying themselves immensely.

Finally though, Razorkit and Sandykit gained the upper paw as they pinned down Dazekit and Spotkit. Hollowkit backed away when Sandykit lifted her head and growled playfully at him.

"Victory!" Sandykit announced triumphantly, letting Spotkit up. Several warriors that were lazily sharing tongues nearby purred in amusement at the kit's antics.

"Well done Razorkit! You'll make a fine warrior," called Suncloud.

"Thanks Suncloud!" Razorkit grinned, jumping off Dazekit.

"Hey, Razorkit, catch," Sandykit called as a moment later a mouse flew through the air and landed with a thud at Razorkit's paws. He glanced down at the mouse and then up at Sandykit.

"I don't need to catch if you throw if like that," he teased.

"Don't play with your prey," Heathermist, Hollowkit's mother, scolded gently but she didn't sound annoyed. Hollowkit was sitting next to her, a scowl on his face, and Razorkit padded up to him.

"Are you okay Hollowkit? Do you want to come and eat with us?" Razorkit offered brightly.

Hollowkit looked up at the older kit and for a moment he smiled. "Yes please," he mewed happily, standing up ready to follow Razorkit over to the others, but then Sandykit trotted over, interrupting them.

"Hurry up Razorkit, I'm starving," she meowed, and then came to a halt when she noticed Hollowkit. "Don't you sleep around sunhigh?" she asked him quizzically.

Hollowkit blinked. "I'm not that young!" he squeaked in protest.

Sandykit just shrugged. "Well I'm hungry anyway, come on Razorkit," she dragged him away to the fresh kill pile leaving Hollowkit staring after them in hurt and anger as his mother washed herself, oblivious.

Razorkit felt bad for Hollowkit. It wasn't his fault he was the youngest kit at four moons old in the nursery. He had just decided to go and eat with him anyway when he heard some other cat call his name. He turned round to see Rushstar standing at the entrance to her den, beckoning him over.

"I wonder what she wants?" Sandykit whispered in his ear. He glanced at her in amusement; her blue eyes were sparkling and her sandy fur was fluffed up with excitement. "It must be important if the leader wants to talk to you!"

"Yeah, I'll be right back," Razorkit nodded and trotted over to Rushstar, staring up at his leader expectantly, but she just lead him inside her den. Razorkit gazed around him in wonder. He had never been in here before and was surprised to see it was a hollow in the ground with moss scattered over the otherwise dirt floor to make it more comfortable. Rushstar's nest was at the back and she sat down next to it, nodding to Razorkit to copy her.

"Am I in trouble?" he asked as politely as he could. His mother had always taught him to be polite when dealing with cats of a higher rank than he was.

To Razorkit's surprise, Rushstar gave an amused purr. "No, Razorkit. You are five moons, am I correct?"

Taken by surprise at the question, Razorkit nodded dumbly.

"Good. In a moon, you will become an apprentice along with Dazekit and Leafkit."

Razorkit tipped his head on one side. He knew this already, so where was Rushstar going with it?

"Now, as you know..." Rushstar hesitated, her warm green gaze fixed on the kit before her. "Hazelmist chose not to tell the Clan who your father is," she meowed at last. Razorkit just nodded. "It is, of course, a queen's choice to let the Clan know who the father of her kits is of if she wishes it to remain a secret, but I don't suppose she told you who your father is?"

Razorkit's eyes widened. Was Rushstar asking him to betray his mother? He swallowed hard. Luckily for him at that moment, Hazelmist had not told him or his littermates who their father was, because if she had he would have been stuck between loyalty to his mother or loyalty to his Clan leader. "No, I'm sorry," he mewed truthfully.

Rushstar sighed. "Very well. I would not ask if it wasn't important, Razorkit, otherwise I would not ask you to betray your mother."

Razorkit stared at her, his heart speeding up. Was she accusing him of lying? "It's true, she never told us," he meowed quickly and to his relief the reddish-brown she-cat did not press the issue.

"I have called you in here because I have seen you grow since you were born, and a stronger, kinder, more compassionate kit would be hard to find. I saw you win the play fight with your denmates earlier and it was two against three – without proper training the three should have won but instead you and Sandykit beat them. And then later, you invited Hollowkit to join you when Sandykit made it clear she would rather not eat with him," Rushstar told the young tom, watching him carefully.

Razorkit was taken aback. "Thank you, Rushstar," he meowed in shock, "but Sandykit helped me fight Spotkit, Dazekit and Hollowkit, I couldn't have done it by myself. And I still had to go and eat with Sandykit and the others after Sandykit told Hollowkit to go back to the nursery. I should have gone after him, but I didn't," he said.

Rushstar shook her head. "So modest. Those were just a couple of examples. You always let Hollowkit join in your games even when the others are not perhaps as accepting of him, and it is clear you will be a great warrior with the right training. I would like you to be my apprentice," she told him simply.

"What? I mean, but don't leaders only mentor the kits of deputies?" Razorkit gasped half in surprise and half in amazement.

Rushstar nodded. "Since Emberclaw is a she-cat, I know you are not her kit, but it would be useful to know if one of the more senior, respected toms in the Clan fathered you. WindClan is a Clan of tradition and I fear the elders will not be happy if I take you on as an apprentice regarding your uncertain parentage, but that cannot be helped."

Now that her words had sunk in, Razorkit was trembling with excitement. His Clan leader wanted to mentor him! "You... really want to mentor me?" he asked, just to be sure.

Rushstar dipped her head. "You show a lot of promise, and I want to be able to guide along the right path. Now, you had better go and find your denmates before they eat the whole fresh kill pile," she meowed.

Razorkit understood this was a dismissal and rose to his paws, but before he could leave Rushstar called to him once more. "Razorkit, don't tell anyone about this, will you?"

"I won't," he promised and then scampered out into the clearing.

* * *

Rushstar watched him go with a sigh. He was so intelligent for one so young. Ambersky had told her that StarClan had given a new prophecy and a warning, part of which was that 'a kit is a Clan's greatest treasure'. She could not help feeling that somehow Razorkit was involved.

Rushstar lay down in her nest. Razorkit was the perfect kit. He was strong and fast already, not as fast as the apprentices, of course, but the fastest kit in the Clan even though Sandykit and Spotkit were older. He was bold but also sweet and compassionate. When the older kits were excluding Hollowkit from their games, Razorkit would always invite him to join in and none of the other kits complained. The whole Clan adored him and she knew he would grow up into the best warrior WindClan had ever known. Maybe even a leader someday. But not if StarClan's prophecy involved Razorkit...

Rushstar had, of course, posted guards to be on the alert for the attack Ambersky had told her to be wary of, but she had an extremely bad feeling in her stomach. Something bad was going to happen, and she could only hope she could do her best to prevent it from happening.

* * *

"We're under attack!" a piercing scream sliced through Rushstar's dreams and she shot to her paws, bounding out into the camp. What she saw filled her heart with dread.

* * *

**Author's Note: **I know I made Razorkit into a Gary Stue character but there is a reason for that, and he won't remain so perfect.

Please review!


	3. Stolen

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors.

This chapter is kind of short, at least compared to my usual chapter lengths, but I felt like it needed a cliffhanger.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**~ Stolen~**

Razorkit's ears twitched and he mumbled sleepily, trying to block out the sudden noise that threatened to wake him from his peaceful slumber. He was having a great dream about becoming an apprentice of WindClan, with Rushstar as his mentor.

"Razorkit, wake up!" his mother's urgent mew in his ear made his eyes snap open in alarm.

"Hazelmist? What's wrong?" Razorkit asked, feeling the fur on the back of his neck stand on end when he saw her eyes were wide with fear.

"The other Clans are attacking us!" Dazekit yelped as Hazelmist pulled him away from the entrance to the nursery by his tail. Razorkit pricked his ears and sure enough, hissing and yowling and growling and cries of pain along with dull thuds and warning snarls met his ears. It was the sound of battle.

"I wanna see," Sandykit and Spotkit were trying to peer around their mother, Goldenwind, who stood firmly in the entrance to the nursery snarling ferociously at any warrior who dared go near her.

"No you don't," Heathermist told Sandykit sharply, nudging her back to her nest along with Spotkit. Her own kit was nestled close to her, his fur all standing on end so he looked like a ball of fluff. Razorkit wondered why Sandykit didn't remark on this as she usually would, but then he realised Hollowkit was terrified and even Sandykit wasn't that mean to tease him in his current state. Or maybe she was just too caught up in the battle outside.

"Kits, I need you to listen carefully," Hazelmist's voice brought Razorkit's attention back to her. Leafkit and Dazekit joined their brother and they stared up at the pale brown queen expectantly. A pained shriek from just outside the nursery made Leafkit flinch and press herself into Razorkit in fright.

Hazelmist sighed. "You must all promise me not to leave the nursery, whatever happens. If..." Hazelmist blinked a couple of times. "If a warrior breaks in here, stay behind me. Do not, I repeat, _do not_ move from the nursery. All three Clans are attacking us for no apparent reason, and our Clan was not prepared. We're lucky the nursery is an inside den unlike the warrior and apprentice dens because it's easier to defend," she told them, fixing each of her kits with a strong gaze swimming with emotion.

Suddenly, a warrior covered in blood with wild eyes and several clumps of fur hanging off his pelt burst into the nursery. Both Hazelmist and Heathermist bounded forward at the same time, snarling, only to fall back when they recognised Nightgleam. He was panting heavily and took a moment to catch his breath.

"Rush...star said you... must leave... Clan over...whelmed... escape with kits... now," Nightgleam managed, staggering on his paws.

"No," Heathermist breathed in horror. "Ashtail... I have to help him!" she barged past Nightgleam and threw herself into the fray, searching frantically for her mate.

"Where's Goldenwind?" Hazelmist asked Nightgleam.

"She's fighting a ShadowClan warrior," he replied after recovering himself slightly. "You have to go, now. I'll help you get the kits. We'll go out the back way," he ordered and Hazelmist nodded as the black warrior walked to the back of the nursery. Razorkit noticed he was limping.

"There's a back way?" Sandykit meowed in interest, her eyes lit up with excitement. "Why didn't we know about that?" she complained, glancing over at Razorkit as Hazelmist began herding them after Nightgleam.

Spotkit shoved his sister playfully. "Probably 'cause they know we would have used it for our own ends," he said wisely.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dazekit scoffed at the bigger kit.

Spotkit shrugged. "I don't know, I heard Cloudscud say it the other day and it sounded cool."

"Mousebrain," Leafkit muttered, but Razorkit could feel her trembling next to him as they stumbled after Nightgleam, not used to the darkness of the night.

Nightgleam had forged an exit through the brambles and Sandykit and Spotkit followed him excitedly with Dazekit hot on their paws. Even Leafkit managed to push her fright to one side and tumble after them.

"Come on Razorkit," Hazelmist said tersely, her whole body tense.

"But what about Hollowkit?" the ginger striped kit remembered, hesitating.

"I'll get him, now go," Hazelmist hissed but a loud snarl made both mother and son spin around. Razorkit felt the fur on his spine rise as he stared at the bloody, glaring warrior who now stood in the nursery entrance. His teeth were bared and blood dripped from them. He had several fresh cuts and a lot of fur missing, and his eyes gleamed. "D-Darkclaw," Hazelmist stammered, stepping in front of Razorkit protectively. "Get out," she spat, recovering her surprise. "Your Clan has no place here."

Darkclaw simply purred. "Oh, I think we have every right to be here. After all, you broke the warrior code, Hazelmist. ShadowClan, along with the other two Clans, see it as our place to rid the Clans of dirty blood. Don't you agree?"

Hazelmist bristled warningly. "I don't know what you mean. I'm a loyal warrior, just like the rest of my Clan, and my blood is pure."

"Your blood may be pure, but his isn't," Darkclaw nodded to Razorkit, who had been staring in panic at Hollowkit. Hollowkit was crouched on the other side of the nursery, fear consuming his trembling body.

"He's as much a WindClan cat as any other," Hazelmist growled, her glare intensifying as the ShadowClan warrior took a step towards them.

Darkclaw noticed this and lowered his head. "Ah, I'm not mousebrained enough to come between a mother and her kit. But, what do we have here? A motherless kit?" he turned on Hollowkit suddenly, who was having a panic attack.

"Heathermist is-" Hazelmist began, but Darkclaw cut her off.

"Not here," he finished for her and pounced on the tiny kit.

"Leave him be, he's just a kit! Fight me if you must, but don't hurt an innocent kit!" Hazelmist pleaded. Razorkit drew his breath in horror. He hadn't really understood the other cat's exchange, but he knew Hollowkit was in serious danger.

Darkclaw placed a shark claw over Hollowkit's neck.

"You wouldn't... killing is against the warrior code!" Hazelmist gasped.

Darkclaw grinned at her evilly. "Your kit; Razorkit, isn't it? Well, he and his littermates are against the code but you defied it and kept them anyway," he meowed smoothly. "Give me Razorkit, or he dies." Darkclaw's eyes hardened suddenly, and Razorkit felt his heart miss several beats.

"Never," Hazelmist bowed her head in defeat, but nothing would make her give Razorkit to Darkclaw, even the death of an innocent kit. Razorkit looked up at his mother and felt warmth spread through him. He knew she loved him and him littermates more than anything else, and it made him feel amazing. But while his mother was going to let Darkclaw kill Hollowkit, he wasn't.

"Very well," Darkclaw shrugged and lowered his claw, as a piercing scream rang out above the sounds of battle.

"My kit!" Heathermist was headed for the nursery, but Razorkit knew she would be too late. With his mother's attention fixed on Darkclaw, he suddenly slipped through her legs and hurtled through the air, his small body striking Darkclaw's other forepaw, making him stumble. In that instance, Heathermist burst into the nursery and grabbed Hollowkit. She dragged him away, ignoring Razorkit like Hazelmist had been prepared to abandon her kit.

"Razorkit!" Hazelmist yowled, bounding forward in fury, but Darkclaw had picked up the small ginger kit and disappeared into the battle.

A RiverClan cat bundled into Hazelmist as she tried to follow Darkclaw, but although she struggled and hissed and bit and scratched, by the time she was free Darkclaw was long gone and the three attacking clans, knowing their goal was complete, retreated into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Please review and tell me what you thought!

I just went and edited this - the amount of typo's made me wince.


	4. Hymn for the Missing

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors or the lyrics of the song I used.

This chapter was inspired by the song 'Hymn for the missing' by Red. this chapter is kind of a songfic because the words really fit the situation. You might want to listen to the song while reading this, it really sets the tone well.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**~ Hymn for the Missing ~**

**WindClan Camp**

The sun was rising, its orange rays glaring over the pitiful sight that was the WindClan camp. Bodies lay unmoving in the dust, crimson blood colouring the bleached grass in the open clearing. Torn heather and brambles littered the once clean hollow that lay in the middle of the moor. A soft breeze gently tugged fur which wasn't clotted with blood. Nests had been torn apart and moss and bracken was scattered on the floor. Herbs and berries were crushed into the ground.

Amongst the carnage a solitary cat, fur laden with dried blood and dirt, padded slowly forwards. She sat with her head lowered in the middle of it all, her grief-filled eyes fixed on her muddy paws. She barely acknowledged her former Clanmates, her shoulders hunched and her tail lying still. Even when a kit cried for its mother she did not stir from her misery.

Finally, she lifted her head when a lone bird let out a single cry. Staring up at the sky, she opened her mouth and began to speak softly.

"We tried to walk together," she murmured as the breeze tugged uselessly at her ripped fur, "but the night was growing dark."

She blinked sadly and didn't duck her head when the orange rays from the sun leaked into her vision. "I thought you were beside me, but I reached out and you were gone." Memories began flowing into her glassy eyes and her voice became slightly more audible. "Sometimes I hear you calling, from some lost and distant shore. I hear you crying softly for the way it was before," she whispered to herself, her voice raspy, unused for several days. Memories of dreams seeped into the front of her mind.

"Where are you now? Are you lost? Will I find you again? Are you alone? Are you afraid? Are you searching for me? Where did you go?" her voice nearly broke as the questions spilled from her tongue like blood from a wound, rising from a whisper into a low plead for answers. "I had to stay," she was not trying to excuse herself, but to blame herself. "Now I'm reaching for you, will you wait?"

Her paw twitched as she repeated the words like an echo, "Will you wait? Will I see you again?" a hint of desperation now graced her voice.

"You took it with you when you left; these scars are just a trace," she stared first at her own torn body, and then she slowly mover her head to gaze at the cats lying around her. Their scarred fur and glazed eyes fixed in her mind. "Now it wanders lost and wounded – the heart that I misplaced," she spoke more clearly, as if realizing it was her fault. It had been her decision, she had lost it. She had lost _him._

"Where are you now? Are you lost? Will I find you again? Are you alone? Are you afraid? Are you searching for me? Where did you go? I had to stay. Now I'm reaching for you, will you wait? Will you wait? Will I see you again?" Her last words were spoken loudly and clearly, but were filled with desperate hope, as if she thought by repeating her words to the dead world she might get the answer she wanted to hear.

* * *

**Author's Note: **If anything in here confused you, the next chapter will explain it all. Review!


	5. Aftermath

**Disclaimer: **I own only the plot and the OC's.

Hopefully this chapter will better explain the last chapter.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**~ Aftermath ~**

**WindClan Camp**

"Hazelmist," a gentle voice murmured.

Hazelmist slowly turned to face her leader. "It was my fault. All my fault. I tried to walk with him, to take him out of camp, but and the ShadowClan warrior Darkclaw burst into the nursery before I could get him away. It was dark and I didn't notice him leaving my side. When I reached for him to pull him closer to me he was gone. He was so brave, but I can hear him in my dreams. He cries out for me but his voice is distant. He wants it to be the way it was before, and I ask him if he is looking for me, if he will wait for me to find him. He never answers. When he left he took my happiness with him. He took the happiness from the whole Clan. These scars on the memory of WindClan are only a trace that he was ever here. My heart used to be so strong and certain, but it was misplaced when I left Hollowkit to Darkclaw. If I had loved enough, if I had made the right decision and saved Hollowkit then maybe he would still be safe by my side," the queen meowed sadly, her desolate mew echoing with emptiness.

Rushstar's gaze was soft and full of regret. "The whole Clan will miss him," she said. "But we need to recover. It has been three nights since Razorkit was lost to us, and it is time to stop grieving and move on." She felt her heart twist with pain as she looked at her fallen Clanmates. "We must bury our dead and keep their memories alive."

"What?" Hazelmist stared at Rushstar in shock. The sun had risen to half way up in the sky, and her pelt was uncomfortably warm. "You won't send a rescue party?" she growled roughly.

Rushstar padded forward and touched her muzzle to the bereaved queen's shoulder. "We cannot. We are not strong enough. Look around you, Hazelmist. Five of our Clanmates are dead. Two died in battle, three from fatal injuries. If we were able, I would lead the rescue mission myself. But we must accept the truth. No other Clan would want a WindClan kit. He is most likely with StarClan right now," she meowed sadly but firmly.

"No!" Hazelmist hissed, her eyes flaring with anger. "My kit is not dead! He had a great life ahead of him – you told him you were going to mentor him! He was going to be leader someday! You cannot just give him up," she yowled to the sky. It was a heart-wrenching, raw expulsion of grief, and Rushstar found herself flinching.

"Rushstar?" Thinleaf's quavering voice croaked as the elder emerged, trembling with exhaustion, into the clearing. "I will look after Hazelmist. Do what you need to," she meowed, padding unsteadying towards her daughter and leading her off to the side of the clearing.

Rushstar watched them go, and then turned back to her dead Clanmates. Dashspark, Cloudscud, Tanglepaw, Gorsepaw and Patchsight. She felt like falling to pieces herself, but knew she had to remain strong for the sake of her Clanmates. She owed it to them.

Raising her eyes to the sky, she silently promised to never let this happen again. Never would she let the death of another Clanmate weigh on her conscious like this. IT was too greater loss to the Clan and to herself. She had known each personally, and for two apprentices to have been killed – it was murder. Part of her longer for revenge like Hazelmist had suggested, but she knew if she gave into that desire then peace would never be resolved.

Letting out a heavy sigh, she stretched. She had a lot of work ahead of her if she was going to rebuild the Clan after this.

* * *

**Author's Note: **In the next chapter we will find out what happened to Razorkit, but only if you REVIEW!


	6. Not a Hostage

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Warriors, but I do own the characters and the plot.

Please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**~ Not a Hostage ~**

**ShadowClan Camp (Right after the battle)**

Razorkit struggled as the strong warrior ran with him for what seemed like moons, and even when Darkclaw came to a halt in a strange, disgusting-smelling, unfriendly place he didn't stop yowling for Hazelmist.

"Oh, shut up," Darkclaw growled, spitting kit-fur out of his mouth from where it had been left by Razorkit's struggling.

"No. Where am I?" Razorkit asked defiantly, sounding brave whereas inside he was quivering like a leaf. A thin, fragile leaf.

Darkclaw, with one paw trapping Razorkit's tail so that he couldn't escape, leaned down to that Razorkit could stare in to the yellow depths of his malicious eyes. "Your new home," he answered in a satisfied voice.

Razorkit narrowed his eyes. "Where's that?"

Darkclaw laughed, and looked at something over the Razorkit's head. "Look around you, kit," was his simple answer.

When Razorkit lifted his eyes to look at his surroundings he couldn't make out too much because of the darkness of the night, but what he could make out made him tremble beneath his fur.

Eyes. Lots and lots of eyes. Soon he could make out the owners of these eyes as the cats slowly crept forward with curiosity driving their paws, to see who had intruded on their territory. Their outlines solidified and became more real the closer they got.

"Well well well, what do we have here?" sneered an unpleasant voice. It was all Razorkit could do to not try and hide behind Darkclaw – at least he was familiar.

"Welcome to ShadowClan, kit," leered another voice in a sly tone.

Darkclaw seemed content to watch Razorkit tremble until a thick-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes and a feathery tail stepped forward out of the gloom into a patch of moonlight.

"That's enough, Darkclaw," she said in a voice that was not to be argued with. Immediately the taunting stopped and cats stepped out of the shadows as if by some silent command so that Razorkit could see them.

Razorkit stared at his rescuer is awe. "Th-thank you," he mewed, trying (and nearly but not quite succeeding) to keep the stammer out of his voice. "Where am I, really?"

"Fluff-brained WindClan kit," Darkclaw meowed disdainfully. "You're in the ShadowClan camp, mousebrain."

"You're the mousebrain – for bringing me here!" Razorkit exclaimed. "Why am I here, anyway? Do you want some prey from my Clan? Are you holding me hostage?"

Darkclaw opened his jaws to answer, but the thick-furred gray she-cat with blue eyes and a feathery tail shot him a look to be quiet. "Rowanstar will be home soon. She will explain. But for now, you can come with me," she told Razorkit in a gentle voice.

"You're not the leader?" Razorkit asked, surprised. Everyone had obeyed her as if she was the leader. Maybe she was the deputy.

"No, dear kit. I am Fogfur; a Queen of ShadowClan. Now, follow me," Fogfur replied. Razorkit hesitated but when Darkclaw smiled nastily at him, he slowly put one paw in front of the other and followed the gray Queen with his trembling tail raised high and his chin lifted. He was terrified, but he didn't want to be seen as scared and helpless.

Fogfur led him past the surprisingly few cats in the clearing (there were about seven; nine including Fogfur and Darkclaw) towards a bramble den with a milky scent surrounding it. Razorkit guessed this was the nursery.

Razorkit ducked inside and was met with the hostile stare of another Queen and her kits. He just stared back until Fogfur cleared her throat and made introductions.

"Razorkit, you know that I am Fogfur. These are my kits: Thornkit and Twistkit, and this is Frogstripe, my fellow denmate. Her kits are Toadkit and Murkkit," Fogfur meowed neutrally. "For now you will be sharing my nest along with Thornkit and Twistkit."

Razorkit started to nod until her words really sunk in. "W-wait. I'm to share your nest? I'm not a prisoner?"

The other Queen, Frogstripe, coughed. "Oh, you're far too... important to be kept only as a hostage," she cackled. Razorkit stared at her hard and realised that she looked too old to be a Queen. He decided to ask Fogfur later if he got the chance.

"What do you mean?" Razorkit questioned.

Fogfur shook her head. "Questions later. Rowanstar will explain everything when she gets back. You must be tired, come and have a nap until morning," she invited, circling her nest and settling down. Thornkit immediately joined his mother, but Twistkit just kept staring at Razorkit, who shifted uncomfortable. All the staring was getting rather annoying.

"Back from where?" Razorkit tore his eyes from Twistkit and focused on Fogfur again, but it was Twistkit's innocent kit-voice that answered.

"Rowanstar led the patrol to attack WindClan along with the leaders of ThunderClan and RiverClan of course," she mewed before clambering into the nest with her mother and brother.

Razorkit sat down with a bump. "But – I have to get back! My mother might be hurt, and my littermates, and-"

"Hush, calm down," Fogfur was at his side in an instant, soothing him. "Your kin will be fine, the best thing to do right now is sleep," she murmured and nudged him over to her nest where she washed him with gentle, rhythmic licks. "Everything will be all right," she repeated softly as he dozed off; the events of the night had exhausted him and he fell asleep feeling comforted.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Next chapter will be longer, I promise! Although I won't be able to update for about three weeks because I have my German Exchange partner visiting and writing is a rather unsociable activity...

Please Review, I'd love to know your thoughts!


	7. Switching Allegiances

**Disclaimer: **I own the characters but nothing else.

Sorry this has taken me so long and that it's so short, but I think I've mentioned before, for some reason this story just makes me write shorter chapters. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Six **

**~ Switching Allegiances ~**

"Razorkit, it's time to wake up," a gentle voice sounded in his ear, making him twitch and roll over.

"I have an idea: let's pelt him with thorns – that'll wake him up!" a loud voice suggested cheekily, and not a moment later Razorkit felt something sharp bounce off him, pricking his skin in the process. He curled up into a tighter ball and mumbled, "Go 'way Sandykit, 's too early for your games..."

"Who's Sandykit?" the same cheeky voice enquired curiously while another cat scolded whoever had thrown the thorn at Razorkit.

"That was a very mean thing to do Twistkit, and you know it. I want you to apologise, right now."

Razorkit froze, and for a second he felt his heart stop beating. Twistkit? Who was Twistkit? He blinked open his eyes and immediately wished he hadn't. He squeezed then tightly shut again, desperately hoping that when he next opened them he would see the familiar walls of the WindClan nursery.

"Aw, but he's still asleep. There's no point in apologising if he can't understand me!" a kit's voice, presumably belonging to Twistkit, whined.

Razorkit slowly opened one eye and peeked out. All he saw was a mossy nest where he was curled, the flank of a thick-furred gray queen which he was snuggled up against, and walls of thorns enclosing a fairly dark nursery. Razorkit blinked open both his eyes and raised his head to stare at his surroundings.

"This isn't the WindClan nursery," he murmured to himself. Unfortunately for him, a fluffy gray she-kit with a funnily shaped tail who he guessed was Twistkit overheard him.

"You're not very bright, are you?" Twistkit's head popped up suddenly right in front of his face, crowding his vision. Her blue eyes searched his amber ones intently.

"Twistkit! That's no way to treat a guest," the queen Razorkit had been lying against scolded. He remembered the queen from the night before. Her name was Fogfur, and she was Twistkit's mother.

Twistkit's face disappeared from in front of him as suddenly as it had appeared, almost as if she had been pulled away. "Sorry Fogfur... But he _is_ in _our_ nest," she pointed out.

Razorkit watched as Fogfur proceeded to give her kit a thorough telling-off, but as he observed Twistkit's downcast expression he couldn't help but be reminded of Sandykit. "Hey, um, excuse me Fogfur..." he began. Instantly every cat in the nursery turned to look at him. He swallowed and ignored their stares. "Please don't tell Twistkit off, she was only teasing."

Fogfur blinked at him. "Be that as it may, you are a guest and she should know better than to be so rude."

Razorkit shook his head. "I don't mind. She reminds me of my friend Sandykit," he mewed by way of explanation. Twistkit just stared at him, dumbfounded.

The next cat to speak was a brown tom-kit with blue eyes exactly like Twistkit's. "Figures that a WindClan kit would insult a ShadowClan kit by telling her she's like his best friend," he sneered.

"Thornkit! Outside, _now_," Fogfur ordered sharply, standing up and following him out. "I'll be back in a moment, dear," she added over her shoulder to Razorkit.

Razorkit watched them leave, feeling slightly bewildered.

"Hey, Windkitty," Twistkit chirped cheerfully, drawing his attention back to her.

"Yeah?" Razorkit shifted in the next nervously.

"Aren't you upset?" Twistkit bounced over to him, looking unfazed by what had just happened. _The least she could have done was thank me, _Razorkit thought. _After all, I did just save her from getting told off._

Razorkit was thrown by the question. "W-why should I be?"

Twistkit grinned innocently. "Oh, no reason. So, you're not scared of us ShadowClan cats then?"

As Razorkit shook his head, two dark brown tabby toms padded over and sat down on the side of the nest. Their mother was washing herself in her own nest, paying no attention whatsoever as to what was going on.

"You should be scared of us," the first kit growled menacingly.

"A scrawny Windkitty like you won't last a moon in the ShadowClan camp," the second one sneered.

Razorkit sat up as tall as he could. "I'm not scared of you, and besides, I'm going home soon anyway," he told them.

"Oh, really?" the first kit leaned over the nest. "Then you better remember our names. I'm Toadkit, and this is my brother Murkkit. Don't forget us when you run squealing back to your moorland," he taunted.

Razorkit tipped his head onto one side. "Why don't you like me?"

"It's because you're a Windkitty of course!" Twistkit popped up inside the nest next to Razorkit, making him jump.

"Hey, you scared me!" Razorkit yowled in shock. "How do you do that, anyway?"

Twistkit winked at him. "That's for me to know and you to find out!" she teased.

"Hey, we were talking to you," Toadkit growled, reaching out a paw and dabbing Razorkit's nose.

Razorkit looked back at them in confusion. "Sorry, carry on," he told them. This comment seemed to throw them off guard, for they stared at Razorkit in surprise.

"Razorkit, you must come with me now," Fogfur reappeared in the nursery entrance and Razorkit obediently jumped out of the nest and trotted over to her, leaving Toadkit and Murkkit scowling. Twistkit followed him out of curiosity.

* * *

Fogfur lead Razorkit into the clearing, where Rowanstar, the ShadowClan leader, was waiting for him. Upon seeing her, Razorkit felt himself tremble. Rowanstar's gaze unsettled him, for he could read no emotion in her eyes.

"Razorkit," Rowanstar said, blinking at the kit who was pushed forward by Fogfur until he stood, trying not to shake visibly, directly in front of the leader.

"R-Rowanstar," Razorkit dipped his head, his eyes wide with partly fear and partly awe.

"Do you know why you are here, Razorkit?" Rowanstar asked him.

Razorkit shook his head. "No," he managed in a loud whisper.

Rowanstar took a deep breath. "Your mother broke the warrior code when she took a mate outside of her Clan, and since Rushstar decided to ignore your mother's wrongdoing, myself and the leaders of RiverClan and ThunderClan have decided to take matters into our own paws. From now on you are a ShadowClan cat."

Razorkit's eyes widened. "What? But... No, I'm a WindClan cat! My mother will come for me, and Rushstar won't let you get away with this!" he meowed, looking around the camp desperately. For the first time he noticed the audience he had; nearly every cat in ShadowClan lined the edge of the camp, watching him and Rowanstar. "My mother would never break the Warrior code!"

Rowanstar didn't flinch at the kit's desperate denial. "It's true, little kit. StarClan were unhappy that Hazelmist went unpunished for her crimes, so by taking you into our Clan we are putting right her wrong. This is where you belong now, Razorkit."

Razorkit shook his head fiercely. "I will never belong here – I'm a WindClan cat and I always will be!" he yowled and took off towards the entrance to camp. Before he got two mousetails Fogfur pounced on him and pinned him down.

"Come back to the nursery Razorkit." She looked up at Rowanstar, and they seemed to converse silently for a moment. Then the gray queen looked back down at the WindClan kit. "I am your mother now."

Razorkit closed his eyes and let Fogfur carry him back into the nursery. There, he curled up next to Fogfur and refused to open his eyes, eventually falling back asleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: **So what did you think? Reviews would be much appreciated and will encourage me to write faster :)


End file.
